1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel which can be connected to a camera body through a screw mount, and more precisely, it relates to a lens barrel having a screw mount in which the angular position thereof upon mounting to the camera body can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
When a lens barrel having a screw mount is attached to a camera body through a screw mount, the relative angular position thereof is not constant. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a special position adjusting mechanism in order to adjust the angular position of the lens barrel relative to the camera body. For instance, in a known monitoring camera, a lens barrel has a lens supporting body having a screw mount which is rotatable relative to the lens supporting body, so that after the angular position of the lens supporting body relative to a screw mount of a camera body is adjusted, the relative position is fixed by a set screw. However, in such a known position adjusting mechanism there are drawbacks: a tool such as a screw driver must be used to fasten and loosen the set screw, it is difficult for a beginner to precisely adjust the angular position, and it is necessary to repeat the same adjustment in order to readjust the angular position. Furthermore, to improve the appearance of the set screw which is exposed, it is preferable to make the set screw of plastics. However, due to a local concentration of stress on the set screw, it is impractical to use such an inexpensive plastic set screw.